<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief } Coffee by phxllipham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237839">Stress Relief } Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxllipham/pseuds/phxllipham'>phxllipham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bensnavi Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bensnavi, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief, Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxllipham/pseuds/phxllipham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Bensnavi Month 2020 collection made by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway (the same name on tumblr, just replace the underscores with dashes) This is day one, and the prompt is coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bensnavi Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>bensnavi month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief } Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that would cheer Benny up after a long day of being lectured by his stuck up and cranky boss, it would be the sight of Usnavi’s gorgeous face and a coffee. He stumbled out of the taxi firm and onto the street, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was exhausted, having spent half the day talking on the dispatch and the other half driving around the hectic roads of Manhattan. Fuck.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to arrive at Usnavis corner shop, but his brain hadn’t fully caught up with body just yet. He stared at the shop in confusion, his mind completely blank. Benny snapped out of it when the shop doorbell tingled and Claudia came out, holding two cups of coffee and wearing an amused look on her face.</p><p>“Are you okay mi hijo?” She asked. “You look a little lost, standing there on the pavement.” She chuckled and Benny managed a small smile, shaking his head as he looked up at her.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good. Just tired.”</p><p>“Ah, okay. Well Usnavis in there, he’s got your coffee all ready for you.” She smiled and walked away, singing a Spanish rhyme under her breath. Benny watched her walk away before stepping inside the shop. The familiar scent hit him straight away. You know that feeling when you smell something and it takes you back to a fond memory in your childhood? That was what it was like for Benny, but instead of a childhood memory, it took him back to all the intimate moments spent with Usnavi. He looked over at Usnavi and sighed, a wave of relief washing over him. “Hey,” Benny said quietly. As he approached the counter, he noticed that there was no one else in the shop. Not even Sonny was there.</p><p>“Hi,” Usnavi replied, eyes scanning Bennys face. He tilted his head and frowned, reaching over the counter to touch Bennys cheek. Benny leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. “Bad day at work?” Usnavi asked, wearing a sympathetic smile as he stroked Bennys cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“The worst,” Benny replied and opened his eyes. “I’m fucking exhausted.” He pulled away and looked down, picking up a coffee-filled cup. “This mine?”</p><p>“Yup, I just made it... Benny, are you sure you want coffee right now?”</p><p>Benny grumbled an inaudible reply and placed his lips over the rim of the cup. The warm liquid made its way down his throat and Benny groaned, taking another long drink. Usnavi watched from behind the counter, his left eyebrow raised in a mix of amusement and concern. It didn’t take him long to have finished his coffee, the dregs at the bottom being the only thing left. He put the cup down and looked at Usnavi, laughing at his facial expressions. “I’m fine Usnavi. I just really needed that.” He jumped atop the counter and swivelled around, dropping down.</p><p>“Hey!” Usnavi exclaimed, eyes wide as he reached out to stable some of the things that were in danger of being knocked off. “Watch it! You and your long-ass legs might-” he was cut off as Benny leaned down and pressed his lips against Usnavis, touching his cheek with the palm of his hand. Usnavi melted into the kiss and pulled him closer by grabbing his tie.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments. Benny was the one who broke the kiss and Usnavi wasn’t far behind, dropping Bennys tie and looking up with him with that adorable grin of his. “Your mood changed pretty quickly,” he joked.</p><p>“Its cause I’m with you.”</p><p>“It was because of the coffee wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>And Usnavi laughed. Benny could swear he’d never heard such a beautiful sound in his 25 years on this god damned earth. He told him so and watched in satisfaction as a blush crept its way up Usnavis neck and onto his face. “You’re fucking beautiful,” Benny whispered and looked back at the shop door. Nobody was there. “What time do you get off?” He asked and grinned.</p><p>“Half 10, same as it always is on a Friday.” Usnavi rolled his eyes and gently shoved his chest. “Don’t give me that look, I’m not going to miss 3 hours for you, and I’m not letting Sonny work that late either. He has school tomorrow.”</p><p>Benny scoffed and leaned against the counter. “Oh come on ‘Navi! The kids nearly 16, not 5!” He pouted again and whined, tugging on his sleeve. Please~” he whined. Usnavi snorted.</p><p>“You’re right Benny. He’s not five. You are.”</p><p>Benny went to step on his toes, but Usnavi with his fast reflexes dodged his foot. “Fine!” Usnavi huffed. “But don’t ask me to do it again- put the condoms down Benny.” He grabbed his hands and pulled him along, followed by Benny as he laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>